Wind
by Cherished Dreams
Summary: Part III I know that she’ll remember our childhood and the windy days of spring.


**Wind  
By **Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.**  
**

* * *

It is a cool spring day, and winter break has just ended. Li-kun and Kinomoto-chan are going out now. He _finally_ plucked up the courage to ask her. Or maybe it was because I told him that Hiiragizawa-kun had an eye out and was spending much more time with her, even though this was not true. Either way, he had asked her. And she happily accepted him. She was glowing with happiness and Li-kun seemed much more happier than he had ever been during his long stay in Japan. 

We were all happy for their happiness. I saw Rika-chan's eyes smile at them, and then look away, thinking that no one would see, with sadness in her eyes. Naoko-chan would smile cheerfully just as Kinomoto -chan graces us with every day. But when I at Chiharu-chan's eyes, I see her yearning for the same kind of happiness that consumes our dear friend. Little does she know about the raging emotions deep within me.

Its windy right now, not a strong blast of air, but a soft breeze. I can feel the breeze blow against us and the faint scent of cherry blossoms that it brings along with it. I hear a small "Oh!" beside me and I turn to see Chiharu-chan's papers blow away from her hand. She is still the short little girl I know from primary school. I'm still a head taller than her. We quickly gather the flying paper and she sorts them neatly into her small bag.

She thanks me enthusiastically and smiles gratefully. I don't know why it's happened but my hand reaches up to her cheek. She stiffens with shock and stand there not knowing what to do. Our eyes are locked, and I find myself drowning in her oak-caramel orbs. "Yamazaki..?" She's found her voice and looks up at me with confusion swimming in her eyes. I pull my hand away and for the first time I run out of excuses. I see a little pink cherry blossom and I quickly pluck the blossom from her hair and present it to her. She blinks and I push her hair away so that I can place it behind her ear. She smiles again and starts to walk again.

I look after her and when she realizes that I haven't started to walk she turns around and sends me a questioning look. My heart is pounding harder than I thought it could ever be. I'm afraid that she'll hear it and find me out. I place a hand over my chest and catch up to her, then I walk her home as I tell her of my new created story.

**

* * *

**

Months have passed since that day and we are to graduate today and afterwards attend university. Chiharu-chan and I, for the first time in our lives, will be separated. She, along with Daidouji-chan will be attending a university in Tokyo for their courses and I will be here in Tomoeda. Hiiragizawa-kun and Akizuki-san will also be going to Tokyo. Li-kun will return to Hong Kong to visit his family, leaving Kinomoto-chan with her family. Kinomoto-sensei will be taking his children with him to Canada for a month, for his lectures and conferences. Naoko-chan, Rika-chan and I will be here in Tomoeda. Life will not be the same.

We smile happily at the many clicking and flashing cameras, as we stand across the stage of the auditorium, waiting patiently to be handed our certificates. I tell Chiharu-chan and the others a short story while we are in line. They groan and Chiharu-chan pokes me, all their smiles never leaving their faces. Most of those cameras are from Daidouji-chan's bodyguards placed in numerous places in the crowd. I smile and wave to every one of them. What a surprise Daidouji-chan will get when she inspects all her tapes. We finally receive our certificates and then our parents smother us wit hugs and kisses. Not surprisingly enough, our group of friends are forced into assembling into a line outside and our parents, **ALL** of our parents except for Li-kun's and Hiiragizawa-kun's, take many pictures. Afterwards we exchange our congratulation gifts.

The girls and guy are leaving for Tokyo a little later, to the large apartment suite that Daidouji-chan's okaa-san has bought for her and our friends to live in while they are there. Through all the commotion, hugs and tears, I find Chiharu-chan and pull her towards the small fountain, where we all usually ate for lunch. It's sad to be there and remember our laughs but I have promised myself that I will profess to her now.

I smile at her and find that she has silent tears streaming down her face. I wiped them away with a corner of my graduation robes and pull her close to me. Her breaths are rugged but she is not crying. I place my chin on her head and we stay like that, silent for a while before I open my mouth.

"Once upon a time, there was a little boy who loved to tell stories. Most of them were made up, and weird. His friends would sometimes believe him and sometimes they wouldn't.

Once upon a time, there was a little girl. She was proper and pretty. The little boy and her became friends. She was one of the little boys best friends.

They grew up together, and every time the little boy would tell a story, she would stop him. He fell in love with her. Remember: some times the stories the little boy were little twists. But some times they were true and real.

One day when the little girl was all grown up, she was going to go away and leave the now grown up little boy. The boy was sad because he loved the girl and didn't want her to go.."

I pulled her out of our embrace, and looked down at her. "…On the day she was going to go away, and leave the boy all alone, he decided to tell the girl that he loved her very much. He pulled her away from everyone, and told her this story."

Chiharu-chan pulled away from my hold on her shoulders and look at me. "What happened to the little girl when the little boy told her that he loved him?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. For now, that's where the story ends." I pulled out a little wrapped box from my pocket tied with ribbons and a small card.

I handed it to her. She looked at it and accepted it. Then she took something out of her robe pockets and handed it to me. It was a replica of her photo album and a book. "Thank you.. Chiharu." I stepped forward and hugged her tight. "..Anata wa watshi no ichiban hito desu.. " She started to sob again and pulled away. "..no." She choked out. I looked at her surprised. "What do you mean Chiharu?" "No! You can't do this to me Yamazaki. I'm going away and here you are still telling stories! Don't play around with other people's emotions Yamazaki. Stories don't cut it." I stepped back and looked at her scared. "N-no, Chiharu I mean it. I love you. I've loved you for a long time. Please believe me. I'm telling the truth!"

She turned around sniffling and said, "..I don't know what to believe any more from you Yamazaki-kun…" Then she walked away, with my shattered heart in her hands, and my legs broke away as tears started to fall.

**

* * *

**

Its windy today, as I lay down on our hill. **Our **hill. Ha! Chiharu and I used to sit on this hill and stare up into the night sky and watch the stars twinkle and appear. Its windy just like the day she left. But its spring now, and a couple of years have passed. Li-kun and Sakura-san have returned to Tomoeda and Tomoyo-san and Hiiragizawa-kun will be returning too for the spring festival at the shrine. Its amazing how memories come back at the time when they happen. I'm hurting deep inside, remembering what Chiharu said to me. I'm hurting deep inside because I let her leave. I let her leave without explaining it all to her. Its funny in a way. I knew she liked me when she gave me that teddy bear. But I didn't like her any more than a childhood friend then. When she moved on, I then started to like her, finally loving her.

I sigh deeply taking in the fresh air before I stand up and brush off my pants to leave. Tomoyo-san have asked all of us to be over at her mansion of a house, for dinner, when she and Hiiragizawa-kun return. I'm excited and but kind of sad at the same time. To see us all there again, its sort of sad. We haven't really seen each other for a year. Well in true fact, **I** haven't seen them for a year. I've sent them gifts, and some letters during the spring after our graduation, but after that, I severed all communication between us. My mother and father have been covering up the fact that, I've been away. They've been telling the others that I've been in Osaka finishing some of my studies. And yes, **away**. Away in another country. I've been in America for about a year now, with my older sister. Learning to become a psychiatrist, to help other people with their problems. And to see if I could solve mine. Or if not, to at least avoid them.

I turn around and walk home with a small smile on my face. I change and pick up the presents I've brought back from the states and head towards Tomoyo-san's family house in my new car. Other cars are parked in the driveway when I arrive and I brace myself as I see Tomoyo-san stand up from where she was sitting looking worried. A smile reaches her lips as I jump out of the car, juggling the presents in my arms. A maid nearby takes the presents and stands by the door waiting. Tomoyo-san was, other than my family, the only other person who knew I was out of the country. In fact, she saw me.

I hug her and she squeezes me tight. She pulls away and frowns. "You're late.." I shrug my shoulders and we head inside. The sitting room is packed with people and when they see my figure, they stand and I am bombarded with bodies. Some stay back of course, and laugh in the background. Sakura-san, Naoko-san and Rika-san hug me all at the same time and by the time they've let go, my glasses have fallen off. Someone hands me back my glasses and I start answering some of their questions. "Where have you been?" I scratch my head and think of an answer. "I've been traveling." They glare at me. "**Where**?" "Why does that matter? I was there that's all you guys really need to know." More questions are shot at me, and before I am killed, Li-kun and Terada-san pull the girls away.

I laugh and greet the men as well, but there are others I don't know there. I am introduced to Naoko-san's new boyfriend and Rika-san's boyfriend, Terada-san. There are some little children running around too and there are hushed and I find out who is who's aka-chan. Li-kun and his oku-san, Sakura-san, have had a child and he is just like his mother. He has the same hair as his father and his mother's emeralds. He is only one and a half but is already running around, and I can tell that Li-kun is proud of his early development. They have named him after Li-kun's late father, Ryoko.

There is another little boy who has dark black hair and is Kinomoto-san and Kaho-sensei's little one, Akiko. He has Kaho-sensei's ruby eyes. He is three this year and was born even before we graduated. We all sit around and they are chatting amongst one another. The little ones have found out from Tomoyo-san that I used to tell stories and I am pleased to share some of my older creations with them. There are presents in a corner and I see that Tomoyo-san's maid have put my presents there too.

Time passes and we have a small feast before we open the presents. The two boys are excited and I pull out two presents. Presents are passed around and soon it is time for Ryoko and Akiko to sleep. Us, adults stay up a little more but soon I feel my eyelids dropping and I excuse myself to return home. But as they all showed me off to the door, a knock is heard and Tomoyo-san opens the door for the visitor. I am surprised but find myself looking down into oak-caramel orbs. I smile and hug her awkwardly, and excuse myself to leave until Tomoyo-san stops me and tells me to catch up with Chiharu and to stay a little longer.

I stay a little longer but I feel awkward being around her. Just like back then. So I allow Tomoyo-san and the others some entertainment by watching us "catch up". But then I can't take the moment and I really need to leave, for some rest before returning to the States the next day. Chiharu sees me off and I can tell by everyone's fidgeting that they want to see what happens. We walk outside and I stop outside my car, to face her.

The wind is blowing again, bringing in the faint smell of cherry blossoms. I breathe it in and painful memories are brought back. Tears start to fall onto her cheeks and I wipe them away with my thumb. I hug her again, somewhat knowing that it might be one of the last I'll have with her. "I have a boyfriend now Yamazaki." My heart skips a beat, but I fight the tears stinging in my eyes and give her a small smile. "I'm happy for you." I see the small necklace that I gave her at our graduation on her neck and I smile. It's a thin white gold chain with a small heart pendant. The pendant has a small opening on its rear, which requires its key. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you that…" she pauses and sighs. "…I loved you, and I still do. I didn't know if you were telling the truth back then, and I was scared. I was scared that you were making stories again."

I stepped away from her reach and looked into her eyes. They were still brimmed with tears and I don't have the heart to let them fall anymore. I had to let her and these memories go. "I did love you Chiharu. And I still do but you have your boyfriend and I have my new life. We must go on like this never happened…" I remove a small package that has been hidden away from the world for three years. I smile and hand it to her. "…for your necklace. I'm sorry for making you scared. Please forgive me." She smiles at me, and I know that I am forgiven. We part and I drive away from my friends, and the love of my life.

Its still windy and I can still smell the faint scent of cherry blossoms in the air. But I now also hear a faint melody, and I smile. She's opened the package and opened the pendant with its key. She is listening to our song and seeing our smiling faces inside. And I know that she'll remember our childhood and the windy days of spring.

**_- Owari -_**


End file.
